narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cold Release
Hey Jet, I'd just lke to point out that there is no such thing as "cold." There is only heat, and lack of heat. In Absoulute Zero, all objects are unable to move because there is a net heat energy of zero joules. And even if there is such as a thing as "cold", it would probably fall under fire element, being the exact opposite of heating something, taking its heat away. I'm sorry if I'm getting all physics nerd on you, but even though Naruto does sometimes break the law of physics, the term "cold" does not signify a separate entity. There is only lack of heat. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) XD, it is okay to name it Cold Release, I think. You shouldn't be the physics guy always, it is ok, Naruto breaks the laws of physics many times.<<-Raging Blast->> 18:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Look above at what I said. It's one thing to break physics, which can happen, but it's another thing when something doesn't exist whatsoever. It's like making up a fifth force to go with the main four, which makes no sense. Cold doesn't mean anything. There is only lack of heat. Again, I apologize if I sound annoying or rude. I just dislike when people disregard physics completely. It's fine to occaisonally break it. I do break it as well sometimes. But it's another thing to disregard it completely. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, cold release doesn't needs to be "cold" release. It is just called like that to represent lack of heat. Let me explain what I am trying to do here. You are correct in pointing out that there is no thing as cold, just heat and the lack of it. But what I have in mind is not so much related with a state but more with the process of cooling and of lowering of temperature. Ice release creates ice and the mastery of a user over the ice release allows him to "cool" down the area instead of just being able to create ice. I'll explain why I stated it as being derived from the ice release and not fire as you pointed. Ice release is a combination of water and wind. Now water has a high heat capacity, that is it can absorb a high amount of heat for a particular rise in temp as compared to other substances. Now consider the atmosphere around us, it is filled with water vapor (the concentration might be high or low but the vapor is there). The cold release user can use this water vapor to absorb the heat from an area. This heats up the vapor, but he can then use wind release to have a fresh supply of cold air blow in to replace the warm air which will naturally try to rise. Continuing this cycle the temperature can be reduced in an area creating the perception of cold. Basically using concepts of air and water cooling combined. Hence the name cold release. Not because it is making something called cold but simply makes the area or a target object or person cold. Also as it stems from the ice release the user can also incorporate ice into the cooling process and improve the cooling time further. I was going to make a detailed description when I introduced this via RPs but just put up this place holder up for now. I understand why you pointed this out, I myself have pointed out an article for being physically unsound on one instance. I am majoring in physics and electronics and simply love physics, so my physics is pretty strong. Even I am irked by stuff that completely disregards scientific rules and try to keep my articles as scientifically sound as possible. Cheers!--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 20:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. I hate it when people don't know what they're doing when designing something without having the slightest clue at the laws that govern their universe. So, I'm glad you have the smarts to back up your article. I mean, I honestly see "lack of heat" stemming from fire element, because water release being used to cool things down is subjective. If the water is boiling hot, it will not cool anything down. The steam created by it will hold the same energy, because energy cannot be used up, but will merely change forms. Now, I understand that you said it's foundation is ice, but ice's foundation is mainly water. Plus, if the heat that the ice is supposed to cool down has so much heat energy that even the ice cannot cool it down to equilibrium, or lower, then whether or not it's "cool" now is subjective. Though, if you are going to use water release as the foundation, I recommend you stating that the water used must equal or be greater in loss of heat, directly proportional to the amount of heat attempted to be cooled down. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes if the water is hot then its ability to absorb heat is lowered but you have to realize that when water turns into steam it takes in a large amount of heat at its boiling point to change phase. As you said the term cold is subjective, if the source the water is trying to cool down is even hotter than boiling water then the water will lower its temperature but even then its temperature will be so high that it wouldn't fall into what we normally categorize as cold. But this technique is about cooling, no matter within what temperature ranges and how little it may be. Also as I stated the hot air is blown away to be replaced by cold air by using of wind release manipulation. So a constant supply of cold air to absorb heat can be set up as long as the user has the chakra to use wind techniques. Also with ice, just like with steam, there is something called latent heat of fusion which is the amount of heat it absorbs at a fixed temp, the melting point, for change in phase. Create cold enough ice and incorporate the low temp and add latent heat value and you can absorb a truly large amount of heat. But another way to achieve cooling is to somehow just reduce the kinetic energy of the constituent particles of the object. Heat basically is caused by vibrations, reduce the vibrations and the heat energy of the body will fall. Come to think of it this is a much better approach than what I had been thinking till now. Had thought of something like this a while back and it just came back to me. Just might rethink this all together. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 21:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok I think I am completely going to reformat this. The character has parents who have two different KG, his father had the Inertia Release and his mother had . Due to this he is born with a new KG with combines aspects of both to create something completely new. Taking elements of the Inertia release he can modify the momentum of the constituent atoms of an object. By doing so he can reduce their kinetic energy and thereby reduce their vibrations. This allows him to lower the temperature of objects. Using this he can create ice similar to his mother by cooling the moisture around him and freezing it. Basically no water and wind. Just manipulation of the atomic vibrations of an object to reduce its temperature. Keep in mind that he wont have either of the two KGs mentioned, just the cold release. What do you think? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 21:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds more logical, and actually has to deal with Quantum Physics to some degree :P So bonus points. I like that explanation better than before. Kudos. In my absence, I trust you will take the mantle of Head Physics Noter. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It sounds a lot better than before, good job on the new Kekkei Genkai mate, and really like how you make good nature icons, might ask u for help in the near future.....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 22:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 02:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC)